tarzan a bloom and zuko story
by kimmi lee
Summary: tarzan
1. bloom and tar

Tarzan a winx club and avatar.

I do not own these character Nickleoden does.

I this story where Zuko the prince of the fire nation goes in to the jungle and becomes the king of the jungle and changes his name from Zuko to Tarzan. Where he meets his Jane. One day walking into the Africa jungle bloom find a mysterious thing called a gorilla and his name is yookyung chan.

Bloom says to herself what a lovely jungle and nice gorilla.

Yoo said arghh.

Bloom says to Yoo calm down duck.

Yoo says hello.

Bloom says beep beep.

Then Tarzan comes in to the rescue of bloom from the gorilla.

Bloom says thanks.

Tarzan says thank you back.

Bloom says to him where are you from.

Tarzan says to her nowhere.

Bloom says to him back okay.

Tarzan says to her where are you from.

She says I am from the planet sparks.

He says alright then.

She says to him how old are you.

He said to her I am 22 years old and he said back to her.

She said I am 22 years old the same as you.

Tar said ok.

Blo says ok back.

He said where do you want to go.

She said nowhere without you.

He said I am blushing.

She says sorry for that.

He said it is nothing to be sorry for I like you Bloom.

She says to him back I like you too.

He says thanks.

She says you welcome.

Then back in the jungle the winx says together where is bloom.

Kimberley says she has been gone along time.

Stella says I hope she ain't with that Zuko who broke her heart three years ago.

Kim I know man.

Stell says I know he is pain in the butt.

The rest of the gang agree in unison with stella.

Kim says can I sing now.

They all say together yes.

She said I am going to sing is dolls by 9 muses. Kkok aniragoneun mareul motagesseo  
Neo gabeorin huro mami heohaejyeoseo,  
Simjangeun meojeogago, nae sumeun jugeoga  
Maeil nunmuri chajaseo tto chueoge meokhyeoseo

Nan deouk deouk deouk  
Itorok apa maeil maeil maeil  
Miwodo mojaraltende  
Neol tataedo doeneunde haruga meolge geuriwohae neol

Sarangi mworago, geuge da mworago  
Jjitgineun maeummajeodo sojunghage hae.  
Sigani jinamyeon, modeun ge ichyeojindanda  
Maeil wiroreul hamyeonseo na nan miryeonhage

Oeroi ssawoganeun nae sigan sogeseo  
Nareul jogeumssik chajaga neol harussik jiwoga.

Neon na nago, na yeoksi neo neo neoyeotda  
Wiheomhan mamiyeonnabwa.  
Geuge jalmotdwaennabwa  
Arado maebeon geureojanha nan

Sarangi geureochi, geuge da geureochi  
Neoege badeunmankeum da dollyeojuneun geot,  
Geuttaedo geuraetdeut, apeumdo jamkkaniranda  
Manhi haengbokhaesseosseuni na nan

Na ajikdo babogachi, harudo ppajimeobsi, neol tto saenggakhae,  
Haruedo subaekbeonssik na apa naesaek motangeol algoneun isseulgeol,  
You remember? I was you're girl now I'm a lonely girl  
Ichyeojyeoseo duryeowojindaneunge  
Deo himdeulge naran yeojal ullige mandeulge haneunde yeah!  
Idaero heulleoganeunge, neol ijeobeorineunge, nareul mot gyeondige hae.  
I don't know what to say.

Sarangi mworago, geuge da mworago  
Jjitgineun maeummajeodo sojunghagehae.  
Sigani jinamyeon, modeunge ichyeojindanda  
Maeil wiroreul hamyeonseo na nan miryeonhage

Sarangi geureochi, geuge da geureochi  
Neoege badeunmankeum da dollyeojuneun geot,  
Geuttaedo geuraetdeut, apeumdo jamkkaniranda  
Manhi haengbokhaesseosseuni na nan miryeonhage

Miryeonhage...

they all said at the same time bravo that was surpo.

Kim says thank you all for being here.

Stella says I wish we still had the shop.

Flora said I know.

Kim tells everyone I wish that Zuko was not born.

Stella answered back I wish too he made my life a missrie and made blooms life hell as wells as others.

Aisha asked as well we all know it is hurting us as well.

Kim ,flora. Tecna, roxy and musa they all says he is a idiot.

Stell says I know what to do now if he comes back to our lives.

They all says what is it stella.

Stell destroy him that is what.

Kim says that is a good idea.

The end of this chapter.


	2. the former pink ranger

Hello? Dan, pick up the phone, yeah? Hello? Oh meori apa  
Baby baby doko de nani wo shiteru no?  
Tsunagare phone call kAnata no poketto de furueru my love  
Are you busy now?  
Rusuden message mojimoji shite dame Youji nante nai no (Ah~) Koe ga kikitakute kakete mita dake Isogashi butte (Ah~)  
Shinji sasete kiss de kuchi ga Fusaga re tenainara  
[Nee dare to itatte denwa ni dete Hmm, I gotta call you right now!

(Hello hello, moshi moshi, ciao ciao, busy busy)  
Everytime ai ga beep beep beep beep  
(Hello hello, moshi moshi, ciao ciao, busy busy)  
Everywhere, ai ga beep beep beep beep  
(Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep)  
Sekai no koibitotachi no radar ima  
(Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep)  
Todokete denpa na wa koi no navigator

Anata no namae wo aishite iru new rewrite  
Touroku shite smile  
Denwa ga nareba hora gamen no naka ja  
Kokuhaku time  
Hanasu hodo demo nai hanashi wo sasete Sutekina something (Ah~) Yasashiku utsu no aidzuchi itsumo Ring ring call me up! (Ah~) Shinji sasete watashi no mae De dekinai koto wa  
(Dekinai yo~)  
Watashi ga inai toki mo yamete Fuan de naichau kara

(Hello hello, moshi moshi, ciao ciao, busy busy)  
Everytime ai ga beep beep beep beep  
[(Hello hello, moshi moshi, ciao ciao, busy busy)  
Everywhere, ai ga beep beep beep beep (Oh yeah~)  
(Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep)  
(Oh~) Sekai no koibitotachi no radar ima  
(Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep)  
(Oh baby freeze) Todokete denpa na wa koi no navigator  
Yaki mochi yakimoki saguri sagurite Bukiyou na heart  
Nanoni itsu demo anatawa wa sururi surui to Kawashite shimau  
Call you~ you-u-u-u~  
(It's you baby, you know that) Call you~ you-u-u-u~  
(You know what I'm thinking about) You-u-u-u~

(Hello hello, moshi moshi, ciao ciao, busy busy)  
(Call me~ hey yeah)  
Everytime ai ga beep beep beep beep (Beep beep beep beep)  
(Hello hello, moshi moshi, ciao ciao, busy busy)  
Everywhere, ai ga beep beep beep beep (Beep beep beep beep)  
(Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep)  
(Oh~) Sekai no koibitotachi no radar ima  
(Nega one baby~)  
(Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep)  
(Oh~) Todokete denpa na wa koi no navigator

Read more: SNSD - Beep Beep Lyrics | MetroLyrics

Hello? Dan, pick up the phone, yeah? Hello? Oh meori apa  
Baby baby doko de nani wo shiteru no?  
Tsunagare phone call kAnata no poketto de furueru my love  
Are you busy now?  
Rusuden message mojimoji shite dame Youji nante nai no (Ah~) Koe ga kikitakute kakete mita dake Isogashi butte (Ah~)  
Shinji sasete kiss de kuchi ga Fusaga re tenainara  
[Nee dare to itatte denwa ni dete Hmm, I gotta call you right now!

(Hello hello, moshi moshi, ciao ciao, busy busy)  
Everytime ai ga beep beep beep beep  
(Hello hello, moshi moshi, ciao ciao, busy busy)  
Everywhere, ai ga beep beep beep beep  
(Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep)  
Sekai no koibitotachi no radar ima  
(Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep)  
Todokete denpa na wa koi no navigator

Anata no namae wo aishite iru new rewrite  
Touroku shite smile  
Denwa ga nareba hora gamen no naka ja  
Kokuhaku time  
Hanasu hodo demo nai hanashi wo sasete Sutekina something (Ah~) Yasashiku utsu no aidzuchi itsumo Ring ring call me up! (Ah~) Shinji sasete watashi no mae De dekinai koto wa  
(Dekinai yo~)  
Watashi ga inai toki mo yamete Fuan de naichau kara

(Hello hello, moshi moshi, ciao ciao, busy busy)  
Everytime ai ga beep beep beep beep  
[(Hello hello, moshi moshi, ciao ciao, busy busy)  
Everywhere, ai ga beep beep beep beep (Oh yeah~)  
(Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep)  
(Oh~) Sekai no koibitotachi no radar ima  
(Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep)  
(Oh baby freeze) Todokete denpa na wa koi no navigator  
Yaki mochi yakimoki saguri sagurite Bukiyou na heart  
Nanoni itsu demo anatawa wa sururi surui to Kawashite shimau  
Call you~ you-u-u-u~  
(It's you baby, you know that) Call you~ you-u-u-u~  
(You know what I'm thinking about) You-u-u-u~

(Hello hello, moshi moshi, ciao ciao, busy busy)  
(Call me~ hey yeah)  
Everytime ai ga beep beep beep beep (Beep beep beep beep)  
(Hello hello, moshi moshi, ciao ciao, busy busy)  
Everywhere, ai ga beep beep beep beep (Beep beep beep beep)  
(Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep)  
(Oh~) Sekai no koibitotachi no radar ima  
(Nega one baby~)  
(Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep)  
(Oh~) Todokete denpa na wa koi no navigator

Read more: SNSD - Beep Beep Lyrics | MetroLyrics

Hello? Dan, pick up the phone, yeah? Hello? Oh meori apa  
Baby baby doko de nani wo shiteru no?  
Tsunagare phone call kAnata no poketto de furueru my love  
Are you busy now?  
Rusuden message mojimoji shite dame Youji nante nai no (Ah~) Koe ga kikitakute kakete mita dake Isogashi butte (Ah~)  
Shinji sasete kiss de kuchi ga Fusaga re tenainara  
[Nee dare to itatte denwa ni dete Hmm, I gotta call you right now!

(Hello hello, moshi moshi, ciao ciao, busy busy)  
Everytime ai ga beep beep beep beep  
(Hello hello, moshi moshi, ciao ciao, busy busy)  
Everywhere, ai ga beep beep beep beep  
(Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep)  
Sekai no koibitotachi no radar ima  
(Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep)  
Todokete denpa na wa koi no navigator

Anata no namae wo aishite iru new rewrite  
Touroku shite smile  
Denwa ga nareba hora gamen no naka ja  
Kokuhaku time  
Hanasu hodo demo nai hanashi wo sasete Sutekina something (Ah~) Yasashiku utsu no aidzuchi itsumo Ring ring call me up! (Ah~) Shinji sasete watashi no mae De dekinai koto wa  
(Dekinai yo~)  
Watashi ga inai toki mo yamete Fuan de naichau kara

(Hello hello, moshi moshi, ciao ciao, busy busy)  
Everytime ai ga beep beep beep beep  
[(Hello hello, moshi moshi, ciao ciao, busy busy)  
Everywhere, ai ga beep beep beep beep (Oh yeah~)  
(Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep)  
(Oh~) Sekai no koibitotachi no radar ima  
(Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep)  
(Oh baby freeze) Todokete denpa na wa koi no navigator  
Yaki mochi yakimoki saguri sagurite Bukiyou na heart  
Nanoni itsu demo anatawa wa sururi surui to Kawashite shimau  
Call you~ you-u-u-u~  
(It's you baby, you know that) Call you~ you-u-u-u~  
(You know what I'm thinking about) You-u-u-u~

(Hello hello, moshi moshi, ciao ciao, busy busy)  
(Call me~ hey yeah)  
Everytime ai ga beep beep beep beep (Beep beep beep beep)  
(Hello hello, moshi moshi, ciao ciao, busy busy)  
Everywhere, ai ga beep beep beep beep (Beep beep beep beep)  
(Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep)  
(Oh~) Sekai no koibitotachi no radar ima  
(Nega one baby~)  
(Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep)  
(Oh~) Todokete denpa na wa koi no navigator

Read more: SNSD - Beep Beep Lyrics | MetroLyrics

Baby baby, where are you and what are you doing?  
A connecting phone call,  
It's vibrating in your pocket my love.  
Are you busy now?

It's a voice-mail message. You shouldn't hesitate.  
It's not like you have anything else to do. Ah  
I tried calling because I want to hear your voice,  
but you are acting busy...! Ah

Make me believe, if your mouth isn't closed by a kiss,  
Hey, then who are you with? Answer your phone.  
Mmmm...I gotta call you right now!

Hello Hello Moshi Moshi Ciao Ciao Busy Busy  
Every time Love is Beep Beep Beep Beep  
Hello Hello Moshi Moshi Ciao Ciao Baby Baby  
Everywhere Love is Beep Beep Beep Beep  
The radar of the lovers in the world right now is... Beep Beep Beep Beep  
Sending! The radio waves are a love navigator.

I rewrite your name to "I love you,"  
Recording a smile,  
When the phone rings, look, on the screen, it's confession time.

Let's talk about trivial things,  
Something lovely, Ah  
You always kindly agree.  
Ring Ring Call me up Ah

Make me believe that what you can't do in front of me,  
You also stopped when I'm not around, because I'm so worried I could cry.

Hello Hello Moshi Moshi Ciao Ciao Busy Busy  
Every time Love is Beep Beep Beep Beep  
Hello Hello Moshi Moshi Ciao Ciao Baby Baby  
Everywhere Love is Beep Beep Beep Beep  
The radar of the lovers in the world right now is... Beep Beep Beep Beep  
Sending! The radio waves are a love navigator.

Jealous and impatient, I probe with a tactless heart,  
Since you always seem to slip away so quickly, quickly.  
Call you...

Hello Hello Moshi Moshi Ciao Ciao Busy Busy  
Every time Love is Beep Beep Beep Beep  
Hello Hello Moshi Moshi Ciao Ciao Baby Baby  
Everywhere Love is Beep Beep Beep Beep  
The radar of the lovers in the world right now is... Beep Beep Beep Beep  
Sending! The radio waves are a love navigator.

Read more: . #ixzz2qPInw2Wr

Under Creative Commons License: Attribution

The former pink ranger caller kim Delgado.

In this chapter this about the winx , kim in the jungle and missing home. Kim is not missing her sister ex because he was sleeping around again.

Kim says to Luna who is from sugalicious girls what is like touring around the world.

Luna says to kim it is okay I suppose.

She says to her cool then .

Lun says where did you come from.

She says England and you.

Luna says we all from Korea and the same as you.

Kim says oh that is alright then.

Luna says are you used to be a power ranger .

She says yep I am duck.

Lun says that is so cool.

Kim says okay then.

Luna says we all are this together like the high school musical.

Kim says like that saying and the movie.

The others says good we know you both like the movie.

Kim says alright then.

Stella says lets go find a mobile signal or a cafeteria around here.

They all say ok then.

Stella can we all sing a song then and they all say okay then.

Kim what are we going to sing then.

Stell says hello Venus do you want some tea.

[Yooyoung] Hey, listen up!  
Where you at now?  
You ready to tell me, boy!

[Ara] Uri mannan ji beolsseo baeiljjae  
Ajigeun seoro eosaek hagimanhae  
[Alice] Oraenmane neowaui deiteu  
Eotteokhae eotteokhae haega beolsseo jineunde

[Nara]Everyday! Every night! Eonjejjeum deo gakkawojilkka  
[Lime] Yeojaraseo maldo motago  
[Yooyoung] Stupid boy! Silly boy!  
Deo isang gidaril su eobseo  
[Yoonjo] Oneureun yonggi naeseo malhalgeyo

[Ara] Jeonyeok haega jin hue eodumi naerin hue  
Nareul jibeuro deryeoda juseyo  
[Alice] Beolsseo heeojigin sirheoyo  
Nal jom deo algo sipnayo  
[Ara] Geureomyeon deureowaseo  
Cha masillaeyo?

[Yoonjo] Honjain bameun cham gireoyo  
Geudael deo algo sipeoyo  
[Lime] Achimi ol ttaekkaji butakhalgeyo

[Yooyoung] Hey, boy listen! Neowa gatdeon geu kape  
Ijeneun uri jibeseo nawa hamkke  
Bukkeureopjiman naega yonggi nae malhaebolge  
Uri jibeseo cha masillae?

[Nara] Isanghae gunggeumhae  
Nareul saranghagin haneun geoni  
[Alice] Animyeon nal akkyeojun geoni  
[Yoonjo] Aniya baboya naega wonhan geon ige aniya  
[Alice] Jajonsim beorigoseo malhalgeyo

[Ara] Jeonyeok haega jin hue  
Eodumi naerin hue nareul jibeuro deryeoda juseyo  
[Alice] Beolsseo heeojigin sirheoyo  
Nal jom deo algo sipnayo  
[Ara] Geureomyeon deureowaseo  
Cha masillaeyo?

[Alice] Cha masillaeyo deureowayo  
[Lime] Gachi itgo sipeo neowa na duriseo  
Jibeuro oneun naenae gominhaesseo na  
Babocheoreom seoitji malgo dagawa  
[Ara] Meonjeo nunchichae jumyeon joheul tende~ Ooh

[Yoonjo] Jeonyeok haega jin hue eodumi naerin hue  
[Alice] Nareul jibeuro deryeoda juseyo  
[Nara] Beolsseo heeojigin sirheoyo  
Nal jom deo algo sipnayo  
[Alice] Geureomyeon deureowaseo cha masillaeyo?

[Yoonjo] Honjain bameun cham gireoyo  
Geudael deo algo sipeoyo  
[Ara] Achimi ol ttaekkaji butakhalgeyo

they all say that was good man.

Kim says that is my favourite song of the year for me.

Stella says oh cool.

Kim says to Stella can I sing.

Stella says okay then.

I am going to sing beep beep by snsd.

[TF] _Hello?  
Damn, pick up the phone ya? _  
_Hello? _Oh, beoria apeo!

[SN] _Beep beep baby_ doko de nani wo shiteru no  
[HY] Tsunagare _phone call_  
[SN] Anata no poketto de furueru _my love _  
[HY] _Are you busy now? _

[SY] Rusuden message mojimoji shite dame  
Youji nantenai no ([All] Ah~)  
[SH] Koe ga kikitakute kakete mitadake  
Isogashi butte ([All] Ah~)

[TY] Shinjisasete kiss de kuchi ga  
Fusagaretenai nara  
[TF] Nee dare to itatte denwa ni dete  
_Mmmm, I gotta call you right now! _

[All] _Hello hello_ moshi moshi _ciao ciao busy busy_  
[YA] _Every time _ai ga _beep beep beep beep _  
[All] _Hello hello_ moshi moshi _ciao ciao busy busy_  
[SY] _Everywhere_ ai ga _beep beep beep beep_  
[All] _Hello hello_ moshi moshi _ciao ciao busy busy_  
[TF] Sekai no koibitotachi no _radar_ ima  
[All] _Hello hello_ moshi moshi _ciao ciao busy busy_  
[JS] Todokete denpa wa koi no _navigator _

[TY] Anata no namae wo aishiteru ni _rewrite _  
[YR] Touroku shite _smile _  
[TY] Denwa ga nareba hora gamen no naka ja  
[YR] Kokuhaku _time _

[SN] Hanasu hodo demonai hanashi wo sasete  
Suteki na _something_ ([All] Ah~)  
[JS] Yasashiku utsu no aizuchi itsumo  
_Ring ring call me up_ ([All] Ah~)

[TF] Shinjisasete watashi no mae de  
Dekinai koto wa ([TY] Dekinai yo)  
[SH] Watashi ga inai toki mo yamete  
Fuan de naichau kara

[All] _Hello hello_ moshi moshi _ciao ciao busy busy_  
[TY] _Every time_ ai ga _beep beep beep beep_  
[All] _Hello hello_ moshi moshi _ciao ciao busy bus_  
[JS] _Everywhere_ ai ga _beep beep beep beep_ ([TF] Oh yeah~)  
[All] _Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep_ ([TF] Oh~)  
[YA] Sekai no koibitotachi no radar ima ([TY] Oh yeah)  
[All] _Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep_ ([TY] Oh _baby freeze_)  
[SY] Todokete denpa wa koi no _navigator _

[TY] Yakimochi yakimoki saguri saguri de  
Bukiyou na _heart _  
[SH] Nanoni itsudemo anata wa sururi sururi to  
Kawashite shimau

They all said that was good.

Kim says thank you all.

The end of this chapter.


End file.
